Love time travel
by ChoNaraHyun
Summary: Petualangan seorang gadis dengan para orang-orang yang dulu pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, dalam masa lalunya dan orang yang yang mungkin akan menjadi masa depannya. Cast: Choi jin hyuk, Lee seung gi, Kim soo hyun, Lee jong hyun CNblue, Lee Sang Yoon dan Park Yoo Chun. Baru belajar menulis... maap yak buat para readers kalo ceritanya abal-abal. This story beyond my imaginations.


Seoul saat ini diliputi angin kencang dengan atap langit mendung kelabu. Rintik-rintik air tak henti-hentinya tanpa bosan terus menghujani kota Seoul dari hari kemarin. Tak nampak senyum cerah ceria sang penguasa bintang, matahari. Namun kegiatan di kota ini masih terus ada. Para orang tua harus tetap bekerja, para pelajar dan mahasiswa harus tetap datang dan memperhatikan apa yang guru mereka sampaikan. Orang-orang yang mempunyai waktu luang asik bercerita di coffe shop sambil membicarakan hobi mereka dengan teman atau kekasihnya. Di seluruh penjuru dunia, di penjuru korea selatan kesibukan akan terus berjalan, dengan masing-masing kegiatan dan kejadian. Kegiatan yang mungkin akan memberikan pelajaran yang bermanfaat bagi diri sendiri dan orang laen, dan yang mungkin dapat merubah nasibmu kedepannya. Apa yang telah kau perbuat dimasa lalu dan belum terselesaikan dan harus kau perbaiki untuk masa depan mu yang lebih baik.

-8-

Pria tampan dengan tinggi sempurna dengan senyum childishnya di usia menginjak 30 tahun itu sedang sibuk memeriksa pasiennya. Kakinya yang panjang dan mantap itu terus melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehingga "BRUKKK!" Seketika lorong rumah sakit yang sebelumnya sudah ramai dengan lalu lalang para dokter, suster, dan anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari terdiam dalam kesepian sekian detik dan selanjutnya disusul dengan teriakan kepanikan orang-orang. Ntah kenapa dia bisa terjatuh dengan tidak elit menabrak suster yang membawa nampan berisi peralatan menyuntik untuk para pasien-pasien mungilnya berujung dengan nampan yang melayang di kepalanya.

"Park Yoo Chun ssi! Gwanchanayo?", "Euisa nim, bangun-bangun"!. "Cepat bantu Euisa-nim!", "Yah apa yg terjadi?! Cepat segera bawa dokter Yoo Chun ke ruang perawatan!"

Bagaimana tidak dokter muda yang menjadi idola para suster genit itu, kesayangan anak-anak kini terbaring pingsan dengan sedikit luka goresan di dahinya. Para dokter lainnya pun segera memeriksa keadaan dokter Yoo Chun. Dokter Yoo Chun, dokter yang menangani Yoo Chun menghela nafas lega. Pasalnya dokter tampan nan cerdas, senior Yoo Chun menyatakan Yoo Chun dalam kondisi baik-baik saja hanya pingsan saja dan butuh istirahat.

-8-

"Lee Na-ssi! Jika ada yang mencariku bilang aku keluar sebentar mencari udara segar." Perintah seorang manager kepada stafnya.

"Ne, Soo Hyun-ssi. Akan kusampaikan pada mereka. Bersenang-senanglah sebentar kau terlihat sudah kacau!"

Segera dia menuju mobil sportnya yang terparkir di basement gedung kantor. Kim soo hyun, manager marketing di perusahaan international di bidang olahan makanan instan. Menghasilkan produk-produk unggulan yang laris manis di pasaran di domestik dan mancanegara. Menghadiri rapat internal dengan timnya, rapat dengan customer atau dengan pihak berkepetingan lainnya membuatnya semakin sibuk. Bahkan sering perusahaan memintanya untuk membantu perusahaan cabang. Pemuda sukses itu menuai hasil jerih payahnya. Dia memang giat, tekun, dan pantang menyerah. Berbagai prestasi sudah dia torehkan semenjak di sekolah dasar sampai pendidikan di universitas negeri top di korea selatan.

Dia punya cara unik untuk mengalahkan lelah dan stres yang melandanya. Hobinya memasak cukup membuat dia melupak pikiran berat tentang kerjaannya. Atau dengan cara yang saat ini dia lakukan, berenang sebentar di kolam renang hotel mewah dekat kantornya dilanjutkan dengan ritual merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil memandang langit. Namun saat ini langit sedang kelabu. Tanpa terasa kesadarannya mulai menghilang, membawanya kedalam dunia kedamain.

-8-

"Chaa! Mari bekerja! Semangat!" Teriaknya dalam hati. Lee Jong Hyun. Pria muda berusia 26 Tahun, staf pajak di sebuah perusahaan swasta ternama di Seoul. Pujaan para rekan wanita di kantornya, staf kesayangan bos dan putra kebanggaan keluarga. Wajahnya yang tampan, muda dan tinggi semampai dengan figur tubuh yang sempurna. Selain bekerja kesibukan lainnya adalah menjadi mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi. Sifatnya yang baik ke semua orang dan polos membuat dia menjadi populer. Rekan kerjanya yang kebanyakan para yeoja itu bahkan ada yang menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri, bersahabat dekat sampai ada yang berharap untuk bisa menjadi kekasihnya.

"Jong Hyun-ah apa kau sudah membeli charger baru untuk laptopmu?" Tanya Yuri, rekan kerjanya yang sudah menganggap Jong Hyun sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Nde, sudah nuna. Aku sudah membelinya kemarin. Tapi karena aku belum mempunyai uang jadi aku sementara membeli bukan charger yang asli dulu."

"Apakah tidak berbahaya menggunakan barang seperti itu. Itu akan membuat laptopmu cepat rusak Jong Hyun -ah!"

Pagi ini Jong Hyun melewatkan sarapannya padahal beberapa hari ini memang kondisinya sedang tidak fit karena sering begadang untuk mengerjakan skripsinya. Pukul 11.00 KST perutnya sudah mulai keroncongan. Dia masih menunda untuk beranjak dari kursi dan tetap setia fokus mengerjakan laporan pajak. Tapi... Duarr! Cetak! Listrik satu gedung pun padam.

"kyaaaaa... kyaaa! Cepat padam kan apinya!", "Jong Hyun-ah segera menyingkir dari situ"! segera hiruk pikuk pun terjadi. Laptop Jong Hyun tiba-tiba saja terbakar dan menimbulkan percikan kecil. Beruntungnya dia sudah segera menjauh dari meja kerjanya. Namun, tiba-tiba kegelapan juga melanda matanya. Hilang sudah kesadarannya di tengah keramaian rekan-rekan kantornya.

-8-

"Aishhh! Kenapa koneksi internet ini disaat penting dan mendesak, sangat mendesak! Berbahaya bagi bisnisku kenapa malah tidak bersahabatttt! Omo lama sekaliii! Bagaimana dengan barang-barangku pesanan ku! Aishhhh! sepertinya aku Cuma bisa menunggu!Arghhhhh!"

Omelan nan panjang keluar dari bibir tebalnya, dengan mata lebar, yah bisa dibilang dia lelaki yang menarik dan manis. Bibir tipis identik dengan seorang cerewet, namun untuk Lee seung gi mungkin tidak berlaku, dia lelaki cerewet, yang cukup supel, mudah bergaul dan humoris. Tipe lelaki yang bisa membuatmu tertawa lebar atau senyum merekah tapi tiba-tiba bisa membuatmu marah-marah. Kemampuan berbicaranya dan sifatnya yang freestyle menjadikannya sukses dalam menjalankan bisnis online. Aneh bin ajaib, dia mempunyai sifat lain yang membuatnya semakin menarik. Dia bisa sabar dan cukup pintar, terbukti dengan pekerjaan lainnya sebagai guru privat murid-murid sekolah menengah di sekolahan swasta elit di kota ini. Kelelahan akibat omelannya yang panjang itu didukung dengan kondisi cuaca hujan deras dengan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat matanya tertutup sempurna. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan terdengar dengkuran dari Lee Seung Gi.

-8-

"Appa, kapan Appa bisa bermain dengan Nara lagi? Nara bosan Appa, bermain dengan Omma tidak asik. Omma selalu melarang ini itu." Celoteh putri cantik berusia 4 tahun dengan mata lebar .

"Nara-ah, Appa mu sedang sakit. Setelah Appa sembuh, Appa akan bermain sepuasnya denganmu. Arrachi?"

"Mianhe putri kecilku.. Appa masih harus berbaring dulu. Setelah Appa sehat, Appa berjanji akan mengajakmu ke Lotte World! Yaksoke!"

"Asikkkk Nara akan pergi ke Lotte World dengan Appaaaa!"

Percakapan keluarga kecil yang harmonis harus terpotong dulu karena kedatangan dokter. Choi Jin Hyuk saat ini harus menjalani operasi kecil karena penyakit usus buntunya.

"Jin Hyuk ssi apakah anda sudah siap? Ini waktunya untuk operasi." Ucap dokter yang merawatnya.

Kini Jin Hyuk sudah terbaring di meja operasi. Kesadarannya mulai terambil akibat anestasia dengan begitu dimulailah proses operasinya.

-8-

Lee Sang Yoon, pria tampan, tinggi menjulang bak model, berkulit putih bersih namun memiliki kesan lelaki dewasa bijaksana kini sedang menikmati kegiatan olahraga favoritnya. Kini dia sedang ada di gym langganannya. Mungkin bila saat ini sedang tidak hujan dia akan memilih lari mengelilingi lapangan di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul daripada di gym yang terbatas akan udara segar dan cahaya matahari sore yang lembut tentram dan menghangatkan. Pria yang menjadi idaman para wanita ini memang terkesan cuek dan introvert, apalagi kepada orang yang tidak akrab dengannya. Tetapi bagi teman-teman dekatnya dia sosok yang menyenangkan, humoris dan berjiwa muda. Pekerjaannya di bisnis fashion sepatu dan baju sangat cocok untuknya. Dia modis, tinggi dan tampan mungkin dia juga bisa sekalian menjadi model-model produknya.

Satu yang membuat teman-temanya heran, di usianya yang menginjak 30 tahun dia masih belum tertarik untuk mencari yeoja chingu. Sang yoon cukup dingin kepada wanita-wanita genit yang menggodanya namun bila jiwa muda sedang over dia bisa berubah menjadi namja pevert. Kegiatan sore itu cukup menguras tenaganya. Setelah pulang dari gym, tujuan utamanya adalah tempat tidur king sizenya. Pikirnya akan lebih baik tidur saja daripada setelah pulang dari gym dia mengikuti nafsu makannya yang cukup besar sehingga akan menambah kalori lagi ditubuhnya. Bukankah itu akan mengganggu program dietnya.

-8-

Merekalah orang-orang yang akan mengalami suatu pengalaman yang sangat aneh dan pertama kali mereka alami. Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal, logika namun bisa dirasakan dengan hati nurani perasaanmu yang terdalam. Membuat mereka semua saling bertemu. Memecahkan masalah bersama.


End file.
